Fishing Contest
Fishing Contest is a quest in which you have to earn the friendship of two dwarven brothers by securing a fishing trophy for them. Afterwards, they allow you to use their passage underneath the mountain. Official description Walkthrough *Ability to run past level 33 guard dogs |items= *5 coins *Garlic (available as a respawn on the table in a Seers' Village house, in an upstairs drawer of the Draynor Village house marked by a quest icon, or in a POH larder) *At least 3 red vine worms (obtainable during quest) Recommended: *Active lodestones in Catherby and Seers' Village }} Gold Dust To begin, talk to either Austri or Vestri, dwarves that are stationed at the cave entrances on both sides of the White Wolf Mountain; Austri can be found just north of the Taverley lodestone. A conversation ensues where you ask what is through their caves; they will flatly refuse to tell you, saying the tunnels are only for their friends. Ask them if you could become friends, and after thinking for some, they ask you to win and retrieve the coveted gold trophy from the fishing contest in the western town of Hemenster; they have an entrance pass, but unfortunately dwarves don't make good fishermen. If you agree, they will gladly pass on the fishing pass for entry into the contest. The Champion The quickest way to Hemenster is to use the Seers' Village lodestone and following the path south-west, until you are outside the entrance to the ranging guild (or you may use a combat bracelet to teleport right outside the guild). Enter the house directly opposite to the guild and speak to Grandpa Jack. He tells you how he won the fishing contest for four consecutive years, fishing at the good spot near the outflow pipe. He also recommends you to fish with red vine worms as bait, found in McGrubor's Wood, and that you should get garlic to get rid of the vampyre who has claimed the fishing spot as his own. In order to get the vine worms, go to McGrubor's Wood, an enclosed forest located west of Seers' Village, and directly north of Grandpa Jack. The entrance gate lies on the southern side, but when trying to enter, a forester will angrily send you away, claiming it as private territory. Fortunately, there is a loose railing in the northern part of the woods, on the eastern part of the fence. Go around the forest and squeeze through it. Once inside, level 33 guard dogs attack you if you get close enough to them. Head to the western area of the woods and locate the red vines, to the west of the fairy ring and near the fence; dig up and collect at least three red vine worms for the contest. Sinister Stranger Exit McGrubor's Wood through the loose railing and go back to Hemenster. Once there, show Morris your fishing pass. You will also need to pay a one-time entrance fee of 5 coins to Bonzo, the judge of the contest. If you start fishing before you place the garlic in the pipes, you will only get raw sardines, resulting in you losing the contest to the stranger. Speak to the Sinister Stranger about switching fishing spots, but he refuses, therefore he must be lured away. As vampyres dislike garlic, put the garlic into the wall pipes next to him. He eventually complains of a horrible smell and agrees to change places with you. The Fishing Contest Speak to Bonzo or attempt to fish at your spot to start the contest. While having the worms, keep fishing while you catch raw giant carps, until the whistle sounds to end the competition; you'll automatically hand over your catch to Bonzo. Because your fish is so unique and large, you will be announced the winner of the Fishing Contest! You are congratulated and awarded the fishing trophy. To complete your quest, make your way back to Austri or Vestri and give them the trophy. The dwarves will be happy to see gold and allow you to use their underground passage whenever you please. Rewards *1 Quest Point * *Access to the White Wolf Mountain shortcut * Music unlocked *Mellow - at the fishing contest *Beyond - in the tunnel beneath White Wolf Mountain Required for completing Completion of Fishing Contest is required for the following: *Between a Rock... *Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf *Land of the Goblins *Recipe for Disaster/Freeing the Mountain dwarf Transcript Development team *'Developer:' Paul Gower *'Conversion:' James B *'QuestHelp:' Stephen R *'Audio:' Ian T Rework *'Developer:' Marion C *'Quality Assurance:' Martin I *'Graphics:' Nick F fi:Fishing Contestes:Fishing Contestnl:Fishing Contestpl:Fishing Contest Category:Fishing Contest Category:Wikia Game Guides quests